The Doctors
The fourth part of The Pinocchio. Characters in this Chapter Main Characters * Emma * Rayona * Cobby Supporting Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Breezy (cameo) Plot Emma and Darwin were at the lunch table, having lunch. Emma didn’t eat because she was still worried about Gumball and his behavior. Darwin slowly took Emma’s carton of milk that she didn’t drink yet, but Emma spotted him. “Dude!” she shouted. “Sorry, Emma. Hey, why won’t you eat?” Darwin asked. “I’m just worried about Gumball. You said he never lied, and I believe you,” answered Emma. She saw Gumball talking to Robert, making her glare at Robert. Just then, Rayona sat next to her. She looked at Emma and said, “Oh, hi ! I’m Rayona Watterson. You must be…” “Emma Crimson,” Emma replied. “Oh, Emma (Sighs) Looks like I’ll have to be ‘detentioned’ again,” said Rayona, making Emma realize something. Immediately, Emma apologizes to her, but she said it was okay. “Rayona, I have a bad feeling, but I think Gumball’s…. lying,” Rayona chuckled. “What makes you say that?” she asked. “Well, I have Odikinesis, which is hatred manipulation. I can sense Gumball … hates something. So, I think he’s lying,” that was all Emma could say. “Emma, I’m scared. I want the old Gumball.” “Me too,” said Rayona then Darwin. Then, Emma thought of a brilliant idea. “I GOT IT!! I am a genius just like my mom, a-and that means I can stop Gumball from lying if he is. But Rayona, (holds Rayona’s hands) I need your help. You have to spy on every situation between Gumball and Bobert, ‘cause they seem suspicious,” said Emma, loud and clear. “I don’t know, Emma. Spying my own brother?” “Do you want the lying dishonest Zach Grande, or do you want the troublemaking just-like-you Gumball Watterson?” Emma asked seriously. “''(Sighs)'' The old Gumball.” “Good. Can you make the spying quickly?” Rayona thought for a while. “Sure. I’ll start tomorrow.” Spying Rayona hid behind the bushes at the basketball court. Right on time, Bobert was standing there, and then Gumball came by. She hid deeper, but enough for her eyes to see what was going on. “Okay, ready for the next step of lying?” Rayona was shocked, so she covered her mouth. “I’m ready! I guess… I’ll be fine,” said Gumball. The two of them went off someplace else. Rayona cried. She turned around and ran straight to find Emma. I Want Him Back!!! “Please, Emma! Do your best! I want Gumball to stop lying! I want the old Gumball back!” begged Rayona. “I can’t believe this. (Kneels) Gumball, why? (Stands up) Okay Rayona, I’ll do it, and I’ll never stop! The plan starts tomorrow!!” said Emma. “Wait! I know someone… who can help,” said Rayona. Go Doctors! “Who am I meeting again?” said Emma. “You’ll see!” said Rayona. “(Points to Cobby) There he is!!” Cobby goes near Emma, and introduces himself. They seem real nice with each other. After a while, Emma told Cobby about the problem of Gumball’s lies. “They are right. Gumball never lied before,” said Cobby, then he continued, “But I don’t think it has anything to do with Science.” ‘Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cobbert Nuttels!! Everything in this world has something to do with Science. I know it sounds crazy, but maybe you think Gumball can cure himself, and yes, but we need to help him, or he lies about OHH SOOO BAAAD things,” said Emma, while holding Cobby’s shoulders. Cobby thought for a while. Then, he said, “Fine. Let’s go to my house. I have some ‘lab equipment’ there.” The two went to Cobby’s house. There, they start their discussion. “Gumball hates something. I can feel it. But what could possibly make him lying?” said Emma. “Well, it has to be something bad, ''(Emma nods) ''so it must happen a few days ago,” said Cobby, and then writing something on his notebook. They discussed for about 30 minutes. After that, Emma had to leave because Cobby’s mother only allowed half an hour at the house. “Should we take a day-off tomorrow?” Emma was shocked. “What? From school? No way!! What reason can we give to the teacher?! I know, Cobby. Let’s enter class late after recess, so we can investigate more,” said Emma. “Okay,” said Cobby. Almost There... “What could he possibly hate?” asked Cobby to himself. “I think he hates something that happened a few days ago, because he started lying a few days ago,” said the white cat wearing a turquoise lab coat-Emma. They thought for a while. Then, Emma said, “OMG!!!! I know now!! A few days ago, he failed to memorize the speech that Mr. Small gave, and everyone laughed.” “So Gumball lied to make people like him! Emma, you’re a genius!’ said Cobby. “I guess we can write down the symptoms!” said Emma, as the two doctors wrote many things on their notebooks. The students in Ms. Simian’s class are studying, when the two ‘Jr. Doctors’ came by. Emma: Gumball Watterson… Cobby: Nurse’s office… Both: Now. Gumball smiled, as in the picture. He then sighed and went to the nurse’s office. The Clinic “Symptoms of this lying disease: The fabricative tendency is chronic; it is not provoked by the immediate situation or social pressure so much as it is an innate trait of the personality. There is some element of dyscontrol present,” said Emma to Gumball. “And, you’re characteristics do change,” said Cobby. Gumball sighs. “You also have Pinocchio syndrome, as you are fear of being laughed, as what happened on the speech day,” said Emma. “I am Pinocchio alright, said Gumball. “Gumball, you have to stop lying. If you continue, you might have a false memory,” said Cobby. “I can’t. People won’t like me,” answered Gumball. “I did what you guys once said. Cobby, I was brave for you and Emma, I did look for another angle, but it didn’t work.” Deep inside, Gumball didn’t know what to say. His friends really wanted him to stop lying, but he couldn’t. "We should call this 'Pinocchio Problem', as there is already a disease and syndrome named by it," said Emma. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Part 4 of Fanfics Category:GASUV46